1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat transmission system based on electromagnetic radiation, the heat transmission system including an oven cavity and a foil with at least two layers. The invention also relates to a foil for use in a heat transmission system.
2. The Prior Art
From GB2425 701 an oven for analytic devices is known. The oven includes a radiant energy source and a couple of reflectors arranged to reflect radiant electromagnetic energy toward an inner surface of an insert. The insert includes a body fabricated from an efficient heat conductive material such as for example aluminium or copper. The insert includes an inner surface and an outer surface. In an embodiment the insert is aluminium, and the inner surface is anodized to form a dark, and preferably black, surface. The inner surface is configured to absorb the radiant electromagnetic energy emitted by the radiant source and convert it into heat. The heat is conducted through the wall between the inner surface and the outer surface.
It is the object of the invention to provide a heat transmission system based on electromagnetic radiation and a foil or coating, e.g., for applying aluminium packaging or aluminium foils for primary use within the foodstuffs industry with a view to obtaining surfaces that have unique properties in respect of quick heating via IR radiation/radiant heat from hot surfaces in ovens. This means that the surface on the foil is made of materials that are to the widest extent possible capable of absorbing the radiation from the internal part of the surface.